Happy Halloween!
by ayrenni
Summary: Tony needs his lover's help to deal with his memories after a case. Warning: Slash Pairing: Tony DinozzoJethro Gibbs OneShot Spoilers for Witch Hunt


Authors Note: Just a little fic I wrote after watching the episode "Witch Hunt"

Disclaimer: I don't anything of this and I 'm not making any profit by it (yeah I know it's a shame)

Warning: Slash don't like, don't read

Summary: Tony can't quite shake off the effect the case had on him.

**Read and review please!!!**

* * *

**Happy Halloween, Tony!**

Every child deserved to spend at least one happy Halloween. Something like that he had told Ziva and McGee after they had successfully freed the little girl and brought her back to her mother. And now he couldn't help but remember his own Halloween experiences.

The story he had told McGee was one of the happiest times he could remember at all. At least for some hours he had been happy, walking around with his friends in crazy costumes and he was able to forget about the punishment he would receive later for leaving the house and using his father's expensive skiing gear. Although he carried away an even more severe beating by his father than usually, the experience was worth it in his opinion. He couldn't bring himself to think about the other Halloweens.

He thought of his parents arguing as loudly that he could hear it even in the other end of the mansion. They were screaming at each other because of him. He remembered his father coming into his room another Halloween. Drunk and swaying he stood on the threshold to Tony's chamber, yelling at him for making his mother leave them all alone. Making a boy of only 10 years responsible for the death of his mother, that's what he did.

And it made Tony angry, angry that he couldn't have a mother like the little girl they had saved, a mother that would go to any lengths to save her child, keep her son or daughter sheltered and protected.

The young agent was interrupted in his thoughts as his lover stretched his head into the room.

"Hey babe, dinner is ready, you coming? ", Gibbs asked in an unusually friendly and gentle tone. But he got silent when he saw the look in his subordinate's and lover's eyes. He stepped into the room and sat beside Tony.

"What's up honey?", he asked worriedly, "Memories haunting you again?". It was quite a regular occurrence that Tony when Gibbs and he were all alone got melancholic and sank deeper and deeper into all the unhappy memories of his childhood. Gibbs knew very well that Tony only played the part of the spoiled rich kid that had lived a happy life with his family but he was aware that the reality had been something entirely else.

As Tony only nodded Gibbs hugged his lover tightly and tried to pull him out of his depressive mood through physical contact. He had soon learned that touching was the most successful way to accomplish that.

And just like he had thought, Tony suddenly hugged him back and a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Jethro", he told his lover. "Thanks for putting up with me and loving me despite the fact that I am fucked up", he whispered.

"You ", and Gibbs emphasized his words with a kiss "are definitely not fucked up. You are a great person and I love you because of that. You are my sanity and my reason to keep on living"

Tony began to blush. After all the time they were together now, he still didn't know how to handle compliments from his lover. Still he smiled and faced his boss with his usual cheeky smile.

"So can we eat now?", Dinozzo asked into the silence. Gibbs sighed with a fond smile on his face.

"Trust you to destroy every bit of romantic atmosphere", he mocked his lover, but got up and helped Tony with standing up, too.

In his opinion Tony deserved all the happiness in the world and he wouldn't let some memories about abusive ignorant parents destroy their first happy Halloween together.

Tony just deserved so much better.

* * *

Tell me if you liked it or why you didn't like it, please!!!

Oh and my English teacher is responsible for all the spelling and grammar mistakes

By, Ayrenni


End file.
